Ultimate Heroes Torunament
by Espiritu-Cecil
Summary: Un ricachón quiere organizar el mayor torneo de todos los tiempos, y para ello invita a los mejores guerreros: Dragon Ball, Saint Seiya, Fairy Tail, Yu Yu Hakusho, Shaman King, Bobobo, One Piece, Rurouni Kenshin... capítulo 3
1. Chapter 1

**ULTIMATE HEROES TOURNAMENT**

A lo largo del tiempo, mucha gente ha disfrutado de la emoción de los combates en sus respectivos ámbitos. Sin embargo, ¿qué pasaría si todas esas diferentes formas de combatir se juntaran en un solo torneo?

Este ha sido el propósito de Takasuking, un fanático incondicional de los torneos de artes marciales, que ha decidido usar toda su fortuna en crear el Ultimate Heroes Tournament, invitando a luchadores de diez regiones distintas para crear el más grande de los torneos jamás conocidos.

REGIÓN I

- Ha sido un viaje largo, pero por fin hemos llegado – respiró emocionado uno de los participantes de la región uno, que vestía un uniforme de lucha rojo y el pelo negro, como si lo llevará despeinado.

- Este estadio es increíble, papá. Me preguntó cuánto dinero se habrá dejado el organizador.

- Mpf, no creo que haya por aquí nadie que merezca más la pena que Kakarotto.

- Ya tengo ganas de empezar, abuelo.

Al grupo se acercó un hombre menudo y calvo, que cargaba con una pequeña libreta.

- Bienvenidos al Ultimate Heroes Tournament, caballeros. ¿Cuántos de ustedes van a participar en el torneo? Si podrían decirme sus nombres.

- Son Goku

- Vegeta

- Pan

- Mutenroshi – De oir a este último, todos los acompañantes del grupo se quedaron alucinados de ver que el anciano, de más de trescientos años, había decidido participar usted también.

- ¿Va a participar usted también maestro? No diga tonterías.

- Hace tiempo que no lucho y solo quiero comprobar el nivel de otro lugares – rio el anciano, haciendo crujir los huesos de su cuello – Ya sé que no voy a ganar, pero hace tiempo que no me divierto.

- En total cuatro, ¿se va a apuntar alguien más?

- ¿Qué me dices, Son Gohan? ¿Piccolo?

- Yo paso, no tengo ganas de tener que vérmelas con ningún saiyajin.

- A mi la verdad es que no me apetece papá, prefiero estar de espectador.

- ¿Y vosotros, chicos?

- Mejor pasamos – dijeron a la vez los dos chicos, pensando que no era buena idea de meterse en un torneo donde también estuvieran sus padres. Era lo que les faltaba, entrenar con ellos y luego encima combatir.

- ¿Y tú Krilin?

- Pasó, no tendría ninguna oportunidad.

- Entonces seremos solo los cuatro

- Esta bien, muchas gracias.

Y el hombrecillo desapareció de allí, dejando solo al grupo en su grada correspondiente.

- Pan, ¿estás segura de que quieres participar? – Preguntó por enésima vez a su nieta. Solo tenía once años y le daba pánico que se pudiera hacer daño, por muy sangre saiyajin que tuviera.

- No te preocupes abuelo Satán, no va a pasar nada.

- Bueno – Goku se puso serio, pero sobre todo emocionado – Ya tengo ganas de saber que clase de rivales vamos a tener aquí. Esto va a ser muy interesante.

REGION 2

Un grupo cuantioso se preparó para entrar en su correspondiente grada, pero tres de ellos se detuvieron.

- ¿Qué os pasa? – Preguntó la chica de pelo rosado – Tenemos que ir ya o llegaremos tarde.

- Tranquilízate Beautty – le dijo el hombre musculoso de pelo rubio a lo afro – No podemos entrar de cualquier manera.

- Tiene razón – asintió uno más bajito, cuyo cuerpo parecía un sol – Tenemos que hacer una entrada espectacular para que el resto de rivales se intimiden.

- ¡Es usted el mejor, padrino! – Lo alabó un joven de pelo rubio mientras lo abrazaba.

- Entonces, solo podemos hacer uso de esa técnica… - supusó una masa amorfa de color azul que caminaba y tenía forma de humano.

Los tres asintieron a la vez, corrieron hacía la que sería su grada, dieron dos saltos en el aire y aparecieron dentro del escenario vestidos cada uno con un tutú.

- ¡Entrada triunfal del cuarteto del baile de los cisnes!

- ¡¿Cómo que cuatro, pero si solo sois tres? ¡¿Acabamos de llegar y ya estáis haciendo el tonto?

El supervisor del correspondiente grupo se quedó mudo cuando lo tres posibles participantes aterrizaron frente a él, ya vestidos de nuevo con sus ropas normales. No entendía que acababa de pasar, pero prefirió centrarse en la que era su trabajo.

- Ejem… ¿quién de ustedes va a participar en el torneo?

- Bobobo – respondió el del pelo a lo afro.

- Don Patch.

- Tokoro Tennosuke

- Softong

- De acuerdo – anotó los nombres en la libreta – Aún faltan por llegar más participantes, así que cuando os toque se os llamaran.

El hombrecillo desapareció de allí. Beauty se quedó alucinada con lo grande que era lo que podría ser el ring de combate, aunque en ese momento allí no había nada. Además en ese lugar habría más de un millón de espectadores, eso seguro. Y si no se había equivocado al contar, habían otras diecinueve gradas con participantes, lo que quería decir que participaban más de veinte grupos distintos.

- Parece que va a ver mucha gente muy fuerte aquí… ¿no estás preocupado Bobobo?

- Para nada – respondió tranquilo.

Feliz de ver a su buen amigo tan seguro de si mismo, se llevo una gran desilusión cuando se volteó y vio a los tres metidos en unos cubos de basura y temblando como flanes.

- ¡Pero si estáis acojonados! – Exclamó.

REGIÓN 3

Otro grupo encabezado por un joven de pelo rubio de punta, en cuya cabeza llevaba una bandana con un símbolo, hizo su aparición en su respectiva grada.

- ¡Por fin hemos llegado! – Exclamó ilusionado.

En respuesta, recibió un capón de una chica de pelo corto y rosado, que le dejó un buen chichón.

- ¡No grites tanto, que nos dejas en evidencia!

- Venga, venga… - intentó calmarla otro miembro del grupo, algo más adulto y de cabello plateado – No hace falta ponerse así, Sakura-chan.

- ¡Pero ya me tiene harta, Kakashi-sensei! ¡Lleva todo el viaje dando la plasta con lo mismo!

Una joven de pelo largo y de un tono azul oscuro se agachó junto al joven que estaba tendido en el suelo, cuya alma casi salía de su cuerpo.

- Naruto-kun… ¿estás bien?

- Ugh… si – respondió rascándose la zona de la cabeza donde le había golpeado Sakura – Me has hecho mucho daño, Sakura-chan.

- ¡Pues ya puedes comportarte si no quieres que te de otra, ¿entendido?

- S-Si… - asintió, bastante asustado, ya que sabía lo que decía en serio.

El hombrecillo se acercó a los miembros del grupo. Eran muchos los que habían venido en ese grupo, y esperaba que no fueran a participar todos.

- Buenas, ¿quiénes vais a participar en el torneo?

- Uzumaki Naruto

- Hatake Kakashi

- Hyuga Neji

- Mmmm… vale, entonces serán cuatro.

- ¿Eh? – Naruto parpadeó varias veces - ¿Cómo que cuatro? Solo somos tres.

- Uno de vuestra región llegó antes y se inscribió, pero me ha pedido que no dé su nombre.

Tras dar la explicación, el hombrecillo desapareció.

Todos se miraron los unos a los otros, ¿quién sería la persona que se habría inscrito antes de que ellos llegaran? Aunque por la cabeza de Naruto pasó el nombre de alguien, lo que lo hizo sonreír.

REGIÓN 4

- Ugh… hemos tardado mucho en llegar. Maldito tren… burgh… - se quejó un joven de cabello rosado y con pintas de muy mala leche mientras se ponía la mano en la boca para aguantarse las ganas de vomitar que tenía.

- Si no te hubieras cargado el coche hubiéramos llegado antes – le recordó una joven de pelo rubio – Así que menos protestas.

- Siempre haciendo el tonto – murmuró un joven de cabello azul oscuro y que iba en calzoncillos.

- ¡¿Y qué me dices de ti que ya van en gallumbos y acabamos de llegar? – Gritó la joven rubia.

- ¡¿Eh? ¡¿Pero cuándo ha…?

- Gray, te rogaría que te comportaras, por favor – le pidió una hermosa joven que revestía su cuerpo con una armadura.

Sin duda otro grupo peculiar, el supervisor comenzaba a preguntarse si los que participaban en este torneo de verdad eran luchadores o simplemente monos de feria, porque había que ver los ejemplares.

- Buenas, ¿de ustedes quienes van a participar?

- Burgh… Natsu Dragonil

- Gray Fullbuster

- Erza Scarlet.

- Bien, en total tres personas, muchas gracias – y desapareció para irse a la grada de la quinta región.

- ¿Cómo es que no vas a participar, Lucy? – Quiso saber Erza.

- ¿Bromeas? En este sitio tiene que haber gente fortísima, ¡no tengo nada que hacer aquí!

- Lo importante es que dejéis el buen nombre de Fairy Tail bien alto, chicos – les recordó un hombre menudo y de aspecto anciano.

REGIÓN CINCO

Cuando el grupo entró en su grada, las dos chicas más jóvenes que las acompañaban se quedaron alucinadas con lo grande que era aquello, sobre todo por la tecnología que usaban, nunca habían visto nada igual.

- Kaoru-dono y Misao-dono parecen muy emocionadas – señaló un joven de cabello pelirrojo y con una cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda.

- Psé, son unas crías – refunfuñó el más joven del grupo, que apenas tendría los trece años, pero aún así miraba a su alrededor por todos lados.

- Tengo ganas de ver con que rivales nos toca luchar – golpeó los puños animado el más alto de ellos, con el pelo negro y de punta, en cuya espalda llevaba orgulloso la palabra Maldad.

- Si tu eres el más débil de nosotros… - le picó otro de ellos, que estaba fumando un cigarro.

- ¡Cállate o te parto la cara, Saito!

- Venga, venga…

Otro grupo con pintas extrañas, ¿no iba a ir nadie normal allí o que? El supervisor no paraba de darle vueltas al asunto.

- Buenas, ¿quiénes de usted va a participar en el torneo?

- Himura Kenshin

- Sanada Sanosuke

- Hajime Saito

- Shinomori Aoshi.

- ¡¿Eh? ¡¿Va a participar, Aoshi-sama? – Le preguntó entusiasmada Misao.

- Solo para ver si tengo la oportunidad de enfrentarte con Kenshin o Saito, y ver de paso las técnicas de otras regiones.

- Bien, en total cuatro personas, muchas gracias – y siguió su camino hasta el sexto grupo.

Kaoru se acercó preocupada a Kenshin y le tiró de la manga. Había visto a las personas de las otras gradas y estaba algo preocupada.

- ¿Estás seguro de esto, Kenshin?

- No te preocupes, Kaoru-dono. Esta prohibido matar, por esa razón participo en el torneo.

- Psé, ya podrían haber quitado esa regla absurda – se quejó Saito tirando el cigarro al suelo y pisoteándolo – Así no se puede luchar a gusto.

Sanosuke comenzó a discutir con el y Kenshin intentó separarlos para que se calmara el ambiente. Kaoru no sabía porque, pero todo el asunto del torneo la ponía nerviosa, no estaba segura si todo allí iba a terminar bien. Algo le transmitía un mal presentimiento.

REGIÓN 6

Un grupo de más de una veintena de personas esperaba en su grada, cargando cada uno una caja sobre su espalda. Algunas eran de un tono como bronce, y otras de un tono dorado.

El supervisor parecía que al final había encontrado su grupo normal, así que más motivado, tomó los nombres.

- ¿Quiénes participaran de este grupo?

- Seiya de Pegaso

- Hyoga del Cisne.

- Ikki del Fénix.

- Saga de Géminis.

Apuntaba los nombres mientras una gota le resbalaba por la nunca, ¿qué clase de nombres eran esos? Sin más que hacer allí, continuo su camino.

Una bella joven de cabello largo y violeta se apoyó en la barandilla, para mirar a su alrededor. Era sin duda un lugar distinto a lo que conocían, muchos espectadores y un gran número de luchadores.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Saori-san? – Le preguntó Seiya, acercándose a ella.

- No sé porque… pero tengo el presentimiento de que va a pasar algo terrible…

REGIÓN 7

- ¡Gero, gero, gero, gero! – Reía un ser de piel verde, bajito como el resto de sus compañeros salvo los que eran humanos, y que caminaba como las personas - ¡Se nota que han elegido al grupo más poderoso para que venga a este torneo!

- Psé, esto será una pérdida de tiempo – protestó el rojo.

- Kukukuku… - rió el amarillo.

- Temome que aquesta contienda será harto interesante – comentó el azul.

- Seguro que mi sargento podrá con todos – animó al verde el de azul oscuro.

- No os creáis tan importantes, que tan solo nos han invitado porque el grupo que iba a ocupar esta grada dijo que no podía venir – les recordó la humana de pelo rojo oscuro, recogido en dos coletas.

- No hace falta que les digas eso, Natsumi. Estaban muy emocionados con esto.

- Ains… mientras no hagan de las suyas.

El supervisor llegó justo a tiempo. Al ponerse junto a los alienígenas de colores se dio cuenta que no medía más que ellos, lo que provoco la risa de las ranas.

- E-Ejem… ¿quién de ustedes va a tomar parte en el torneo, señores?

- ¡El sargento Keroro!

- Caporal Giroro.

- Cabo Dororo

- Y… - la rana amarilla se acercó y le susurró algo al oído. Luego se rió.

- Entendido, en total serán cuatro participantes. Gracias.

Cuando desapareció, los compañeros de grupo se preguntaban a quien habría inscrito Kururu, pero cuando le preguntaron este solo se rió.

REGIÓN 8

Este grupo era el que había llegado primero, y sin duda era bastante variopinto. No solo tenían algo parecido a un mapache que era capaz de hablar y caminar como una persona, sino también a un esqueleto, a un tipo ridículamente medio máquina, medio humano, una chica con los pechos desmesuradamente grandes… en fin, que eran un grupo bastante curioso.

- Ejem, ¿Quiénes de aquí vais a participar en el torneo?

- Monkey D. Luffy

- Sanji

- Roronoa Zoro.

- Franky.

- Entonces… cuatro, vale, muchas gracias.

Cuando se hubo el supervisor a la grada nueve, Luffy se giro a sus compañeros que no se habían animado a participar.

- No os entiendo chicos, ¿por qué no participáis tú y Brook, Usopp?

- ¿Bromeas? Yo paso.

- Yohohoho… prefiero animaron con mi música, Luffy-kun.

- Nosotras os animaremos desde aquí.

- ¡Tú si que sabes como darme ánimos, pelirroja!

- Dios, que idiota… no me extrañaría que lo eliminaran en el primer combate.

- ¡¿Tienes algún problema, espadachín del tres al cuarto?

- ¡Tú eres mi problema!

Los dos, como de costumbre se pusieron a luchar, hasta que Nami les golpeó un buen puñetazo que los dejó desmayados.

- ¡A ver si os comportáis como dios manda de una buena vez!

- Shishishishi, esto va a ser muy interesante – inquirió Luffy, que ya tenía ganas de empezar y ver que tipo de rivales iba a tener en ese torneo.

REGIÓN 9

Otro grupo que gracias a dios había llegado de los primeros, y uno de los menos numerosos. Igual es que iban a participar todos, había que verlo.

- Buenas, ¿quiénes van a participar de aquí?

- Urameshi Yushuke

- Hiei.

- ¿Sólo dos? Ummm… no, tres. Aquí me aparece otro nombre que va a participar pero que llegará más tarde.

Todos asintieron. No habían más, se marchó al grupo diez.

- De Kurama no me sorprende, ¿pero por qué no participas tu Kuwara?

- ¿Estás loco Urameshi? Dentro de poco tengo los exámenes de ingreso, como me muelan a palos aquí no voy a poder hacerlos.

- ¿No sentís curiosidad por quién será el tercero que se ha apuntado? – Les preguntó Botan, pero pasaron de ella.

- No te molestes Botan – la animó Keiko – Ya sabes que todo eso les da igual.

REGIÓN 10

Para cuando llegó a la grada de este grupo, se quedó de piedra al ver como dos pobres muchachos de unos trece años, uno castaño y otro de pelo azul claro, estaba haciendo como que estaban sentados sosteniendo una pila de diez jarrones entre sus dos brazos.

- E-E-Ejem… ¿quién va a participar de aquí?

- Ya se los diré yo – se adelantó una joven de cabello rubio corto y de mirada de muy pocos amigos – Asakura Yoh, Tao Len y Horo Horo.

- V-Vale, muchas gracias.

REGIÓN 11

Otro grupo más que estaba ya listo, y de más chicas que chicos, sin duda.

- Buenas, ¿quién va a participar de aquí?

- Gaudy

- Zelgadis

- La bella y preciosa justiciera Leena Inverse.

- Ejem… ¿lo de bella y preciosa es un añadido verdad? – Preguntó mirándola de arriba abajo.

Tuvieron que sujetar a Leena para que no carbonizará al pobre supervisor, que tuvo que salir corriendo hacía el despacho de su jefe. Al entrar vio a su jefe, un enorme gigante de piel negra, con gafas de sol, cuya montura simulaba las estrellas, y larga barba bebiendo un batido.

- Señor, ya están las once regiones listas. En total tenemos 40 participantes.

- Estupendo, aunque es una pena que el grupo de Shinigami´s no hayan podido venir. Ni tampoco los de ese tal Shinbusen o como se llamen.

- Ya serían demasiado combates, jefe.

- Bueno, pues vamos allá.

Se puso el abrigo y se subió a la plataforma. Tras el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales la plataforma lo llevo hasta el centro del escenario.

- ¡Damas y caballeros, sean bienvenidos al Ultimate Heroes Tournament! ¡El torneo más grande que jamás haya sido celebrado! ¡Contamos con la participación de cuarenta grandes guerreros que esperamos nos ofrezcan un estupendo espectáculo!

"¡Pasaré a explicar las reglas!

1º - No se puede matar al rival a no ser que los dos luchadores estén de acuerdo en luchar a muerte

2º - Si uno de los participantes cae desmayado durante más de diez segundos o se rinde se acaba el combate

3º - Da igual si caes fuera de la zona de combate, no estarás descalificado.

4º - No hay tiempo límite, podéis luchar tanto como queráis.

¡Y ahora pasaremos a los combates!

¡¿Los tenéis claro? ¡¿Conocéis a vuestros rivales? ¡¿Si? ¡¿No? ¡Pues que empiece el torneo, damas y caballeros!"


	2. Todos los viejos son iguales

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**TODOS LOS VIEJOS SON IGUALES**

Como la mayoría no se conocían, el resultado de cómo serían los combates no les preocupaba, ya se enterarían de cómo serían sus rivales en el campo de batalla. Sin embargo, en la región uno sí que se habían llevado una enorme sorpresa.

REGIÓN 1

- ¡¿Papá contra Vegeta en el primer combate? – Exclamaron Gohan y Goten a la vez y luego miraron a su padre, que sonreía emocionado.

- Me gusta la idea, ¿por qué no?

- Mpf… esta vez no habrá ningún monstruo maligno ni nada que te haga escaparte, Kakarot.

- No te preocupes, esta vez lucharemos. Tengo ya muchas ganas de que llegue el momento.

- Bueno, bueno… de momento me toca a mí luchar primero – les cortó Mutenroshi, al ver que poca gente se había dado cuenta de eso – Voy yendo para el campo de batalla.

- No se escoñe mucho, maestro – bromeó Krilin, que ya hacía más de veinte años que no le vía luchar. A saber si seguía estando en forma.

Antes de bajar por las escaleras que le llevarían al campo de batalla hizo el símbolo de victoria con los dedos y desapareció de la vista de sus compañeros.

REGIÓN 3

- ¡Toma ya! ¡Me toca luchar el primero! – Salto un animado Naruto.

- Más te vale no dejarnos en ridículo nada más empezar el torneo – le dijo Kiba – Aunque bueno, como participan Kakashi-sensei y Neji, no nos tenemos que preocupar por eso.

- ¡¿Se puede saber que insinúas?

- Va, va, que era una broma, hombre.

Ya a regañadientes, Naruto fue al campo de batalla. Se iban a enterar, iba a ganar ese combate en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y lo tuvo más claro al ver que su rival era un viejo que cargaba con un caparazón de tortuga a su espalda y necesitaba un bastón para mantenerse de pie.

Sobre ellos apareció una plataforma, sobre la que había un vestido con traje negro, pelo rubio peinado hacía atrás, un bigote bastante marcado y que llevaba gafas de sol. En su mano derecha llevaba un micrófono con el que se dirigía al público.

- ¡Damas y caballeros, es un placer haber sido elegido para comentar lo que será este fantástico campeonato! ¡Pasaré a indicarles cómo funcionará este campeonato!

En su grada, Goku y sus compañeros se sorprendieron al reconocer al árbitro que comentaba los combates en el Budokai Tenkaichi de su región. Eso les hacía tener cierta nostalgia, sobre todo a Goku y Krilin.

- ¡Para empezar en cada combate se luchará en una zona distinta que se recreará exclusivamente para cada combate! ¡Está prohibido matar a no ser que los dos luchadores decidan pelear a muerte, si no es así, el combate terminará o por abandono de una de las dos partes o porque uno de los dos luchadores quede fuera de combate! ¡¿Está todo claro?

- ¡Qué si pesado, pero empieza ya el combate de una vez! – Protestó Naruto que tenía ganas de empezar ya.

- ¡Bien, el primer combate enfrentará a Mutenroshi contra Uzumaki Naruto! ¡Qué se cree el escenario!

De la nada, en ese estado gigante donde no había nada apareció un páramo montañoso. Esto sorprendió a la mayoría de participantes y al público. Naruto estaba alucinando. Había visto muchos jutsus increíbles capaces de hacer cosas alucinantes, pero eso se pasa de la raya.

- ¡Muy bien, comenzad! – Les indicó el comentarista.

Su rival era un viejo, así que Naruto no precisaba de usar mucha fuerza. Usó el Kage Bushin no jutsu para crear un par de clones que lanzó contra el anciano.

- Oh… eso se parece al Zanzoken. Pero parece mucho más efectivo.

Los dos clones se prepararon para golpear al anciano, y este no tardó en reaccionar. Lanzó su bastón al aire y con unos rápidos y ágiles movimientos, derribó a los dos clones, a uno de un puñetazo y otro de una patada. Cuando cayeron, los dos desaparecieron tras una nube de humo. Luego recogió el bastón antes de que cayera.

Naruto silbó, estaba claro que había subestimado al viejo, porque había hecho unos movimientos bastante rápidos. Entonces, le tocaría ir más en serio. Creó está vez diez clones y los volvió a lanzar a por él.

- Mmm… estoy en inferioridad numérica…

Mutenroshi se quitó el caparazón de tortuga y tiró el bastón a un lado. Hizo un par de poses de batalla, para así estirar los músculos de todo su cuerpo, y se lanzó al encuentro de los clones. No tardó ni cinco segundos en deshacerse de todos ellos, lo que dejó a Naruto con la boca abierta antes la increíble habilidad de ese anciano para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

REGIÓN 1

- Vaya, parece que el viejo maestro sigue siendo igual de fuerte, ¿eh? – Comentó Goku, disfrutando de ver a su antiguo mentor de nuevo en acción.

- Debería empezar a pensar en su edad, creo yo – le dijo Krilin, ya sabiendo que teniendo más de trescientos años no debería andar haciendo cosas como esas.

- Lo que hace ese chico también es increíble, crea copias suyas de la nada. Me pregunto como lo hace – Gohan llevaba un tiempo analizando lo que hacía el rival del viejo maestro. Sin duda era muy parecido al Zanzoken, pero era como si las imágenes que creaba tuvieran mentalidad propia. No lograba comprender esa técnica.

REGIÓN 7

- Gero, gero, gero… el abuelete no lo hace nada mal.

- Témeme que trátese de un rival harto a tener en cuenta, más ese chico parecerse idéntico a servidor, un ninja.

- Kukuku… de aquí se pueden sacar datos interesantes.

REGIÓN 3

Muchos de los compañeros de Naruto estaban alucinando con el anciano, salvo los maestros que permanecían impasibles. Ellos sabían bien que no había que juzgar a una persona por su apariencia, y en ese hombre se notaba el rastro de haber librado muchas batallas y tener mucha experiencia en combate.

- ¿En serio ese viejo es tan fuerte? – A Kiba desde un primer momento le había parecido un viejo carcamal, del que no entendía que demonios hacía participando en el torneo. Pero vamos, no lo hacía nada mal.

- Y creo yo que aún no ha mostrado todo lo que es capaz de hacer – comentó Kakashi.

Cuando todos le miraron, este simplemente sonrió.

EN EL RING DE PELEA

Naruto ya se estaba cansando de mandar tantos clones. El siguiente grupo que mandó fue de cincuenta y también se deshizo de ellos a golpes sin ningún problema. Ese viejo era demasiado rápido, ni siquiera Kakashi era capaz de moverse a esa velocidad mientras luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo.

_¡Es un honor volver a ver pelear al gran Mutenroshi, señores y señoras! ¡Desde que comenzó el combate ha demostrado que sigue estando en forma y teniendo la misma habilidad que lo hizo un luchador legendario! ¡Este combate se pone cada vez más interesante!_

- Me parece que le he subestimado, viejo. Es usted mejor de lo que pensaba.

- Oh, me alegro de recibir la felicitación de un joven. Tu técnica también es mejor de lo que pensaba, creas cuerpos originales y los lanzas contra el rival. Jamás la había visto.

- Sin embargo, este combate debo terminarlo cuanto antes. No quiero que mis compañeros me tomen por un inútil.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer para terminar el combate?

- Voy a usar mi jutsu más fuerte, así que le aconsejo que se rinda.

- Me interesara mucho verlo, ¿me lo enseñas?

Tomándoselo como una provocación, Naruto no podía decir que no se lo avisó. Creó un clon y con este formó el Rasengan en su mano derecha y luego la alzó en el aire, para unir el jutsu con el elemento viento, creando una especie de estrella alrededor de la esfera.

- ¡Rasen shuriken!

Si Mutenroshi debía estar impresionado no es que lo demostrase mucho, puesto que ver algo así no era nada nuevo para él. Y no era el único.

_¡Es increíble, damas y caballeros! ¡Naruto ha creado una especie de estrella entre sus manos! ¡¿Qué clase de técnica será esta?_

REGIÓN 1

- ¡Venga ya! ¡Si es como mi Kienzan! – Alucinó Krilin al ver una técnica muy parecida a la que él había creado años atrás con tanto esfuerzo.

- Deberías denunciar a ese criajo por copiarte la técnica sin permiso – le dijo su esposa, tan fría como siempre.

- V-Vamos, A-18… se parece pero no es exactamente la misma. No me puedo meter en un proceso legal solo por eso.

- La cuestión es no aportar dinero a casa.

- ¡Ya estamos otra vez! – Se desanimó Krilin. Al enterarse su mujer de que no iba a participar en el torneo, no había parado de reprocharle lo mucho que les hacía falta el dinero. Si tanto lo quería, que hubiera participado ella.

ZONA DE COMBATE

- Je, je… ¿y bien? ¿Qué le parece esto viejo?

- Tiene un bonito color.

- Le daré la última oportunidad para que se rinda.

El anciano únicamente rió y cogió del suelo su bastón, poniéndose en posición de defensa, lo que dio a entender a Naruto de que no pensaba rendirse.

- Que conste que se lo avisé.

Naruto lanzó su ataque con todas sus fuerzas. Lo sentía por el anciano, pero en cuanto entrase en contacto con su cuerpo explotaría y acabaría muy mal parado. No se le ocurrió pensar que igual podría morir, eso implicaría que lo eliminarían. Y sus temores aumentaron más cuando el anciano ni siquiera se apartó para esquivar el ataque.

- ¡Viejo, quítate de ahí!

Mutenroshi se dejó caer hacía atrás para golpear el ataque de su rival con la punta del bastón y controlarlo con este, lo que dejó a Naruto y todos sus compañeros con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos.

- Al final resulta que la técnica sigue el mismo principio que el Kienzan de Krilin, si se toca la base en el punto justo es inofensiva.

Naruto estaba alucinando tanto que no podía articular palabra alguna. Como si bateara su ataque, Mutenroshi se lo devolvió y Naruto tuvo suerte de esquivarlo a tiempo, porque si no le hubiera cortado la cabeza, como destrozó limpiamente una montaña que había detrás suya y que luego se desintegró al explotar el Rasengan.

- Ahora me toca a mí usar una de mis técnicas para atacar.

El anciano se quitó la chaqueta, dejando su esquelético cuerpo al descubierto, lo que dejó alucinados a todos los participantes de que no lo conocían. ¿Cómo un hombre así podía mantener se en pie?

- ¿S-Se puede saber qué piensa hacer, viejo?

- Je… ahora verás…

Como por arte de magia, todo rastro de carne huesuda desapareció para mostrar unos increíbles e impresionantes músculos, y hasta el anciano creció varios centímetros de altura. Si antes había alucinado, ahora Naruto estaba ya rozando lo absurdo, ¿cómo podía hacer algo así?

REGIÓN 8

- ¡Ese viejo es alucinante! – Exclamaron a la vez Luffy, Chopper y Ussop.

El resto de sus compañeros miraban también algo sorprendidos, pero más por lo que su enorme musculatura ahora representaba por lo increíblemente rápido que se movía el anciano. Si ver a Luffy moverse a toda velocidad era ya algo impresionante, lo de ese hombre no tenía nombre.

Además, la técnica del chiquillo también había sido impresionante, pero más aún el como la había desviado sin problemas.

RING DE COMBATE

_¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Voy a ser testigo del Kame Hame Ha! ¡Hacía años que no lo veía, señores espectadores!_

Mutenroshi comenzó a concentrar el ki en sus manos, juntándolas primeramente y luego poniéndolas detrás, creando una esfera de energía.

- Ka… me…

Naruto no entendía nada, ¿qué demonios pretendía hacer ese anciano? Daba igual, si él había podido desviar su Rasen Shuriken Naruto haría lo mismo con su ataque, para demostrar que él no era menos. Sin embargo, una voz llamó su atención.

- ¡Apártate, Naruto-kun! – Le gritó Hinata desde su grada - ¡Ese ataque va a ser muy poderoso!

Hinata que había activado el Byakugan para ver los canales de chackra del anciano, había visto como toda su energía se canalizaba entre sus manos, con una cantidad increíble de energía. Si lanzaba todo eso de golpe podría ser devastador.

- ¿Eh? ¿Pero por qué?

- Ha… me…

Naruto observó al viejo. Entre sus manos una esfera de color azulado claro brillaba con fuerza. Daba igual, no podía ser gran cosa, así que lo desviaría como había hecho el viejo. Estaba listo.

- ¡Ha! – Lanzó el ataque con todas sus fuerzas, creando lo que para muchos era un inmenso rayo de energía devastador.

El joven ninja tuvo el tiempo suficiente para apartarse a un lado de un salto, asustado. Ese ataque era demasiado bestia como para desviarlo o pararlo sin más.

El Kame Hame Ha impactó contra una cordillera montañosa, que explotó en miles de pedazos. Naruto respiraba jadeante, había hecho bien en esquivar ese golpe, porque si no podría haber muerto. Se dio sobre todo cuenta cuando observó donde antes había una cordillera montañosa, porque ahora no había nada. Habían quedado pulverizadas con el golpe.

Todo el mundo, espectadores y participantes se habían quedado mudos ante esa tremenda actuación del anciano. Pronto todo el público estalló en un enorme vitoreo ante la majestuosa actuación de aquel hombre.

Mutenroshi volvió a su forma normal, pero aunque estaba cansando aún le quedaban fuerzas para seguir ese combate. Quizás se había pasado un poquito usando el Kame Hame Ha, pero aún le quedaban suficientes fuerzas para sentenciar ese combate. Ese chiquillo parecía bastante asustado como para seguir.

Pero nada más lejos de la realidad, porque Naruto no hacía más que pensar en que podía hacer. No podía usar sus técnicas más poderosas porque eso le agotaría las reservas de chackra muy pronto y tenía que reservarlas para los combates que vendrían más adelante. Ahora, ¿qué podía hacer?

Ese viejo era muy fuerte, con ese ataque lo había demostrado, y si era capaz de lanzar otro golpe así, o realizar otra técnica igual de devastadora, entonces lo llevaba claro. Tenía que encontrar una solución y pronto.

- Ugh… ¿cómo acabo con ese viejo…? Espera un momento… ¿viejo? ¡Eso es! ¡Ya sé cómo acabar con él!

- ¿Mm? ¿Has dicho algo, chico?

- ¡Ya sé cómo voy a derrotarte, anciano! ¡Y va a ser de un solo golpe!

- ¿Ah, sí?

Naruto preparó sus manos para hacer el sello, lo que captó la atención de todo el público y de todos los demás participantes. ¿Qué iba a hacer ese chico? ¿Iba a usar otra técnica para derrotarlo? No sabían porque, pero los de su región se temían lo peor.

- ¡Sexy no jutsu!

El cuerpo de Naruto se transformó en el de una chica desnuda, lo que hizo que casi se le saliesen los ojos a Mutenroshi destrozando las gafas de sol, a la vez que sangraba a chorros por la nariz, teniendo que usar un pañuelo para tapar la hemorragia.

No fue el único, pues muchos miembros masculinos del público tuvieron el mismo efecto. Alguno, que venía con su mujer, se llevó un buen golpe por mirar a otra chica desnuda.

- ¿Y bien… qué te parece, anciano? – Preguntó con voz sensual, lo que ponía más nervioso a Mutenroshi.

- Y-Yo esto… - en un segundo se puso delante de la chica, lo que asustó un poco a Naruto – D-Dime… ¿t-t-te importaría que hiciera… puf puf… con tus pechos…?

Naruto estaba alucinando. Había sangrado y se había alterado, pero no surtía el mismo efecto que con Iruka-sensei o Jiraiya. Sin embargo, no pensaba rendirse, al menos había comprobado que ese anciano era un viejo verde, como todos.

- Mmm… puedo hacer esto… ¡Harem no jutsu!

Otras diez chicas desnudas idénticas aparecieron alrededor de Mutenroshi, restregándose por su cuerpo y diciéndole cosas con voz muy sensual y erótica. Sin poder aguantarlo más, Mutenroshi salió catapultado por su propia sangre, fuera el ring, cayendo en su región fuera de combate.

- ¡Damas y caballeros, M-Mutenroshi-sensei… ha…! – El comentarista se limpió la sangre de la nariz cuando Naruto volvió a su forma original - ¡Ha perdido el conocimiento ante esta imparable técnica! ¡Uzumaki Naruto es el ganador!

Naruto celebró la victoria entre los vitoreos del público mientras se retiraba a su grada. En ella, su grupo ruborizado de la vergüenza, no se atrevían a comentar nada de la forma de ganar que había tenido el ninja. Preferían guardar silencio y no decir nada.

REGIÓN 1

- Ay, señor… - Goku se llevó la mano a la cabeza, su mentor no había cambiado para nada.

- Mira que perder por una cosa tan estúpida como esa – criticó Vegeta, cabreado por ver un combate tan ridículo como ese.

- Pues bien que tú no has quitado la vista en ningún momento, Vegeta – le dijo Krilin, con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara.

- ¡C-Cállate!

REGIÓN 8

Luffy, Ussop y Franky se reían de como ese abuelo había salido catapultado por la sangre de su nariz. Sin duda había sido un combate con un final muy divertido. El resto de la banda, sin embargo, estaban preocupados por Sanji, que estaba quieto sin decir.

- ¿S-Sanji-kun? ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó Chopper.

- Igual es que ya ha superado lo de ver a las mujeres – comentó Robin.

Chopper le rodeó para verle de frente y casi se le salieron los ojos.

- ¡Aaaaah, Sanji se ha convertido en una estatua! – Gritó pues el único ojo que podía verse del cocinero se había convertido en un corazón, y cara tenía una expresión de bobo babeante.

El resto de grupos estaban sin saber que decir exactamente del resultado del combate. Había ganado el chico sin, pero de una manera peculiar. Muchos se preguntaban cómo había logrado transformarse en mujer, y otros simplemente les avergonzaba pensar que eso se pudiera llamar victoria.

Esperaban que el próximo combate fuese más interesante y, sobre todo, más serio.


	3. Primer combate a muerte

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**GATOTSU VS SANTORYU**

**PRIMERA BATALLA A MUERTE**

REGIÓN 3

Naruto regresó silbando feliz junto a sus compañeros. Había derrotado sin "problemas" a ese viejo verde. Lo malo es que le tocaba esperar mucho para su siguiente combate.

- ¡Ey, ¿lo habéis visto? ¡He ganado y-!

- ¡Idiota! – Sakura le golpeó con todas sus fuerzas, con una cara similar a la de un ogro.

Naruto bajó rodando las escaleras, hasta caer medio desmayado en el suelo. El puñetazo de Sakura había sido demasiado.

- Va, va… Sakura-chan, no tienes que pasarte tanto con Naruto.

- ¡¿Pero es qué no le has visto, Kakashi-sensei? ¡Nos ha dejado en ridículo! ¡Así no se gana un combate!

- Eres injusta, Sakura-san… - protestó Naruto, acariciándose la mejilla. Se había recuperado antes de lo esperado.

- ¡Tú a callar!

REGIÓN 5

- Al final ha ganado ese chico. Aunque tienen extraños poderes – comentó Kenshin.

- ¡Son unos brujos, te lo digo yo! ¡Se ha cargado una montaña como si nada! – Sanosuke, desde que había visto al viejo lanzar su energía, estaba aterrorizado. Todas esas cosas no le gustaban nada.

- Tan poco ha sido gran cosa, más bien un combate de aburrimiento.

Saito tiró el cigarrillo y lo pisoteo para apagarlo. Su combate era el siguiente, así que se dirigió directamente al campo de batalla. Esperaba que su rival no fuera tan estúpido como ese chiquillo rubio.

Kenshin lo observó marcharse. No habían podido zanjar sus diferencias y durante el viaje el samurái le había retado claramente a verse las caras en la final. Cuando le retó un año atrás, el ahora agente de policía rechazó batirse en duelo con él a no ser que volviera a ser el Hitokiri Battousai que fue durante la revolución Meiji. Parecía tener esperanzas que estos combates le devolvieran a ser el que era antes.

REGIÓN 8

- Shishishi – rió Luffy, aún divertido por el combate - ¡Ha sido muy divertido! ¡Me pregunto si es que ese chico habrá comido alguna Akuma no mi!

- Pues yo no le veo la gracia. Ese viejo se ha cargado una montaña como si nada. Si todos tienen el mismo nivel aquí vais a tener problemas, Luffy – señaló Nami. Aunque sabía que era inútil, su capitán nunca le hacía caso.

- En fin, me toca a mí…

Zorro bajó al ring de batalla. Todavía no le habían anunciado, pero le daba igual. Tenía ganas de acabar el combate cuanto antes. Seguramente ese rival no era alguien que mereciera mucho su tiempo. Solo quería luchar contra los mejores espadachines para comprobar si esos dos años de entrenamiento habían dado sus frutos, o por el contrario, aún le faltaba más por entrenarse.

RING DE COMBATE

El comentarista se quedó alucinado cuando los dos contendientes aparecieron en el ring antes de que los llamara. Por unos segundos no supo lo que hacer.

- Ey – pulsó un botón de un interfono – Activad el cambio de zona de combate.

En la sala de máquinas, los técnicos activaron aleatoriamente el siguiente ring de combate, que era un antiguo palacio japonés medieval. Saito y Zorro estaban en el tejado, usando la zona hundida de las tejas para no caerse.

- ¡Damas y caballeros, el siguiente combate será una auténtica muestra de la técnica de los samurái! ¡Luchadores, empezad!

Los dos espadachines se miraron en silencio. A Saito no le hizo falta estudiar mucho a su rival para saber que tenía mucha maestría con la espada, por no contar que cargaba con tres en su cintura. La cicatriz en su ojo encima le hacía parecer como a algunos de los enemigos del Shinsengumi a los que tuvo que enfrentar durante el Bakumatsu. Quizás este torneo no fuera tan aburrido como creía.

Zorro por su parte se sentía algo emocionado. Podía oler el olor de la sangre emanando de ese tipo. Unos ojos fríos y voraces, como los de un lobo. Así como un instinto asesino nato. Si, quizás ese tipo fuera el rival que estaba buscando para medir sus habilidades.

- La verdad… creo que este combate será entretenido. Pero si no te importa preferiría acabar cuanto antes para poder enfrentarme a Battousai.

- Yo también tengo prisa por terminar. Y creo que nos divertiremos.

Saito desenvaino su Katana, mientras que Zorro únicamente sacó dos espadas. Eso se lo tomo como una provocación. Estaba claro que no lo tomaba en serio, estaba seguro que usaba las tres para luchar. El antiguo Ookami no Mibu sentía curiosidad de saber como era capaz de usar las tres a la vez, así que tendría que obligarle a sacarla.

- Me gustaría que este combate luchásemos a muerte si no te importa. Si no, no puedo luchar en serio.

- Me parece bien – aceptó Zorro, poniéndose en pose de batalla.

Saito colocó su espada de forma horizontal, flexionando el brazo izquierdo y sosteniéndola, sin llegar a tocarla, con la mano derecha. Sus piernas estaban perfectamente flexionadas, como si se hubiera inclinado un poco hacía atrás. Zorro no tardó en deducir cual sería el movimiento de su oponente: una embestida. La verdad, esperaba algo mejor.

- ¡Vamos!

El movimiento fue más rápido y el golpe más fuerte de lo que el famoso antiguo cazador de piratas hubiese imaginado. Logró bloquear la punta de la katana usando sus dos espadas, pero no paraba de retroceder hacía el borde sin poder evitarlo.

Al llegar al borde dio un salto en el aire para poder escapar del samurái, pero no sirvió de nada. Como había hecho antes, lanzó una embestida directa hacía él. Zorro logró apartarse un segundo antes de que el filo brillante de la katana pasase justo por delante de su nariz, pero eso no evitó que le cortase algunos pelos. Luego, cuando lo hubo superado en altura, Saito le pegó una patada que distrajo al espadachín y volvió a embestir con su técnica favorita, el Gatotsu Nishiki.

_¡Increíble señores, Saito vuelve a contraatacar con una embestida!_

Zorro logró pararla con las espadas, pero la fuerza del golpe fue suficiente para lanzarlo contra el tejado, destrozando varias decenas de tejas con el impactó. Hasta escupió algo de sangre.

Saito aterrizó no muy lejos de él, y algo decepcionado se encendió un cigarrillo. Igual se había confundido con ese espadachín y no valía tanto la pena como esperaba. No le había matado, pero seguramente tendría todos los huesos rotos por el choque contra esas tejas. El combate había terminado.

REGIÓN 5

- Ese maldito exshinsengumi lucha bien, por mucho que me cueste admitirlo – reconoció Sanosuke.

Por mucho que odiase a Hajime Saito, uno de los defensores del shogunato Tokugawa, tenía que reconocer sus habilidades. En su primer enfrentamiento no tuvo ninguna oportunidad contra él, ni tampoco cuando el samurái fue a detenerlo para que no partiese a Kyoto. Quizás ahora la cosa cambiase un poco, pero el antiguo mercenario Zansa sabía a la perfección que su habilidad no era suficiente ni para medirse con él, ni tampoco con Kenshin.

- Y sin embargo el combate no ha hecho más que empezar – comentó Kenshin.

Sus amigos le miraron. El samurái ni se molestó en dirigirles una sonrisa, únicamente miraba al ring de combate, donde el rival de Saito se estaba poniendo en pie.

RING DE COMBATE

Saito no mostró ninguna sorpresa cuando su contrincante se puso de nuevo en pie. De hecho, deseaba que lo hiciera. Si iba a caer tan solo por recibir un impacto del Gatotsu entonces no merecía mucho la pena. Parecía ser que en realidad no había sufrido daño alguno.

- Estoy decepcionado, ¿es qué acaso solo sabes embestir con la espada?

- Si subestimas el Gatotsu puedes acabar arrepindiendote.

- No creo que haya mucho que subestimar en una técnica tan básica. Es fácil contrarrestarla.

- ¿Eso crees?

- Te lo demostraré cuando quieras – sonrió, vacilante.

Saito tiró el cigarrillo y lo apagó de un pisotón. Ese samurái tenía muchos humos. Igual era porque era joven, tendría experiencia en combate, pero no conocía los horrores de combatir a muerte día y noche durante años, tal y como tuvo que hacer durante el tiempo que estuvo con el Shisengumi en Kyoto.

- Muy bien, veamos si eres capaz de contrarrestarlo.

Saito se puso de nuevo en posición para realizar el Gatotsu. Zorro, se preparó. Era una técnica tan básica que casi no merecía ni la pena esforzarse. En el momento que la espada estuviera a punto de atacarle, solo tenía que contraatacar y acabaría con su enemigo. Un 10% de su habilidad actual bastaría.

Embistió de nuevo, como lo hizo la primera vez. Antes de que la punta de la katana llegase a tocarle, Zorro se preparó para cortarle el pecho. Se llevaría una sorpresa. Saito paró en seco y dio un pequeño salto hacía atrás, algo que no había previsto. Antes de que el espadachín pudiera hacer nada, Saito arremetió de nuevo contra él, logrando alcanzarle el hombro izquierdo.

Sacó rápidamente la espada y dio un salto en el aire, y esta vez arremetió con una embestida descendente. Zorro la esquivó haciéndose a un lado y deslizándose por las tejas, pero Saito le siguió, listo para embestirle otra vez. El espadachín siguió esquivándole en tres ocasiones más, hasta que se tropezó y comenzó a rodar hasta el borde del tejado. Tuvo que clavar una de sus espadas para no caerse hacía abajo. Si lo comparaba con otros combates que había librado, diez pisos no eran nada, pero no le apetecía caerse de tanta altura.

_¡Qué velocidad, Saito no deja ni un segundo de descanso a Zorro!_

Saito volvió al ataque sin darle un segundo de descanso, atacando de nuevo con un ataque descendente. Lo pudo esquivar sin problemas, pero si no hacía algo ya estaría en problemas. Encima la herida del hombro era más profunda de lo que esperaba y comenzó a sangrar, manchándole parte de la chaqueta. De un salto subió a la parte alta del tejado de nuevo. El samurái le siguió, guardando una corta pero amenazadora distancia.

- Te dije lo que ocurriría si subestimabas el Gatotsu.

- Si, ya lo veo – se puso la mano en el hombro - . Eres más veloz de lo que esperaba. Tampoco pensé que llegarás a esquivar el ataque que iba a lanzar contra ti para contraatacarme. Debo felicitarte.

- ¿Vas a renunciar? Si no lo haces tendré que matarte, ya hemos acordado que lo haríamos a muerte.

- No he dicho que vaya a renunciar. Supongo que tendré que ponerme un poco serio contigo.

Se desabrochó la chaqueta, dejando caer la parte que le cubría el torso. Se desató un pañuelo negro que estaba atado en su brazo derecho y se lo puso en la cabeza. Seguidamente desenvainó la tercera katana, colocándosela en la boca.

- ¿Usas la espada con la boca? Eso si que es gracioso…

- Soy un usuario del Santoryu. Con las tres espadas es como mejor lucho. Y lamento decirte que esto acabará con un ataque.

- ¿Piensas derrotarme con un ataque? Eso si que es divertido.

- Veamoslo…

Zorro cruzo las dos espadas que sostenía con sus manos en su pecho, manteniendo la espada de la boca tras ellas. De golpe desapareció y en un instante reapareció tras Saito.

- ¡Rokudo no Tsuji!

Todos, tantos participantes como espectadores se quedaron alucinados. Al ver a Saito quieto, como una estatua, pensaron que Zorro había fallado el golpe. Encima, se había movido tan rápido que no le habían visto hacer nada. ¿O simplemente había hecho como que le atacaba y ahora continuaba su ataque? Si era así, ¿a qué esperaba? ¿Por qué estaba quieto?

_D-Damas y caballeros, parece que el ataque de Rorono Zorro ha fallado. Porque yo no he visto que golpease a Saito en ningún momento._

Desde su grada, Kenshin lo tenía claro. El combate había terminado. Saito lo miró de reojo girando un poco la cabeza hacía atrás, sonriendo.

- Eres muy rápido.

Varios cortes aparecieron de la nada, causándole graves heridas al Ookami no Mibu, alrededor de unas diez, que comenzó a caer por el tejado hacía abajo. Antes de que llegase al borde, Zorro lo agarró.

La gente no comprendía nada. ¿Le había golpeado? ¿Cuándo? Si se había movido tan rápido que no habían visto nada.

REGIÓN 1

- E-Ese tipo es muy rápido – se sorprendió Krilin - ¡Apenas le he visto atacar!

- Le ha asestado un total de diez estocadas. Y podrían haber sido más si hubiera querido – comentó Goku.

- Tampoco es para tanto – a Vegeta no le había sorprendido lo más mínimo.

REGIÓN 3

- Ese tipo es increíble… ¿eh? Apenas se le ha visto atacar. Y eso que creo que no ha usado ni la mitad de su habilidad.

- ¿Eso crees, Kakashi-sensei? – Le preguntó Sakura, que como el resto de espectadores, se había quedado alucinada por la velocidad de ese tipo.

- Ha sido un movimiento tan rápido, casi tanto como cuando se abre una de las ocho puertas – concluyó Lee.

- Será un rival a tener en cuenta en el torneo… - Neji, que ya tenía por costumbre no subestimar a sus adversarios, ahora había visto a un posible futuro enemigo. Aparte de Naruto claro. Ahora faltaba ver el resto de contendientes.

REGIÓN 7

- Gero, gero, gero… no sé de que se sorprende la gente. Estaba claro que un nivel así era de esperarse en un torneo en el que teníamos que participar la élite de Keron.

- ¿Y por eso te tiemblan las piernas, ranucha? - Le miró con chulería, pues sus piernas estaban temblando como un flan.

- ¡C-Callese, Natsumi-dono! ¡E-Esto es porque mis ancas están entrando en calor para cuando me toque luchar a mí!

- Ya, ya…

Dororo, que había visto todo, sabía que el espadachín se había contenido. De haberlo deseado podría haber cortado en pedazos a su rival. Era una fuerza a tener en cuenta.

REGIÓN 2

- Es increíble… el nivel de aquí es muy alto.

- Bah, eso no es tanto, Beauty.

- ¿Eso crees, Bobobo?

- Claro, observa…

El gigante de pelo a lo afro hizo una imitación del ataque que acababa de realizar zorro, usando a Tennosuke como cebo. Pero en lugar de desaparecer de un sitio y reaparecer detrás, se chocó con él.

- ¡Si no sabes hacerlo más vale que te estes quietecito! – Protestó la joven.

REGIÓN 5

Zorro dejó el cuerpo de Saito frente al grupo de Kenshin y los demás, lo que puso en alerta a Sanosuke y Jaiko, así como hizo retroceder a Misao y Kaoru. Kenshin por su parte, fue el que estaba al frente, mirando a los ojos al espadachín.

- No esta muerto. Os enviaré al médico de nuestra tripulación para que lo cure.

- Te lo agradezco.

Zorro examino al pelirrojo con la cicatriz en forma de cruz en la mejilla. Era extraño. De ese tipo emanaba una increíble templanza y bondad, y sin embargo a la vez sentía un profundo sentimiento de ganas por matar y un terrible olor a sangre, incluso mayor que el de Saito.

- Tú eres… ¿al que este tipo ha llamado Hitokiri Battousai?

Oír ese nombre alertó a los amigos de Kenshin. Cada vez que su anterior apodo salía a la luz significaba problemas. No respondió a la pregunta del espadachín.

- Siento curiosidad, pues detectó en ti dos personalidades distintas. Espero que nos veamos en un combate.

Zorro bajó las escaleras para dirigirse a su grada. Ahora tendría que enviarles a Chopper para que curase a ese samurái. El combate al menos le había servido como precalentamiento, además de permitirle conocer a un tipo que le producía una terrible intriga. Tenía ganas de verlo en acción. Seguramente fuera mucho mejor que Saito, no, lo sería. Igual era el rival que estaba esperando para probar sus habilidades actuales.

Mientras todos comentaban el combate que acaban de presenciar, en la región de las ranas de Keron, el alférez Kururu trasteaba su ordenador mientras se reía.

- Kukukuku…. Parece que nadie se ha dado cuenta.


End file.
